Ninja Fallacies
by NinjaGlader
Summary: This is a series of fallacies committed by our Ninjago characters. Some are funny and happen in real life situations. These are my favorite ones. Rated T for fallacy lessons. Certain characters will be added as the lessons continue on.
1. Chapter 1

Lesson 1

Tu Quoque and Irrelevant Goals or Functions

Hello, everyone! This is a group of stories with our ninja, showing real life fallacies.

"How many times have I told you not to turn on Zane's funny switch in the middle of the night?!" Kai rants.

"Why should I listen to you? You did it two nights ago!" Jay retorts.

"Quit arguing! I have a sword and I am not afraid to use it!" Zane shouts, but gets no response except for the two shouting at each other all the more, completely ignoring the Nindroid and causing a ruckus in the middle of Ninjago city. Zane sighs and glances around him, his robotic eyes landing on a billboard that said:

_Are your friends not paying attention to what you are saying? Get Dareth's Glock .32, the attention getter!_

Zane leaves his two friends to argue while he buys one, along with bullets, of course. He returns with the gun, cocks, and fires it in the middle of the city, frightening everyone.

**AN: Tu Quoque is when someone advises you or tells you to do something, and you respond, 'Why should I listen to you? You've done it before!' or 'You did it recently!'**

**Irrelevant Goals or Functions is usually used in advertising, when promoting a product or something, giving an example that does not have anything relevant to its use.**

**Here are the real definitions from my The Art of Argument book. Disclaimer: I do not own the fallacies or the definitions from the book, and obviously not the book.**

**Tu Quoque: Arguments that assume that a rival's recommendation should be discounted because the rival does not always follow it himself.**

**Irrelevant goals or functions: Arguments that distract by measuring a plan or policy according to goals it wasn't intended to achieve.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lesson 2

Loaded Question and Ad Hominem Abusive

"What the heck are you doing?" Kai shouts and yanks the gun away from Zane, "Give me that!"

Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Cole rush up to the three ninja, exclaiming to Kai, "Why did you shoot that gun?"

"I did not! It was Zane!" Kai yells back, pointing at the ice ninja.

"Zane, why did you do that?" Cole stares at his brother in shock.

"I-" before Zane can finish his sentence, a police vehicle pulls up next to the ninja.

Two officers come out of the car, pointing their .9mms at the group, the first one shouting, "Put your hands where we can see them!"

"You, drop the gun!" the second tells Kai, who complies immediately.

All of them raise their hands up and a passerby comments, "Don't listen to the blue one. He's a lying, simple-minded jerk."

"Hey!" Jay shouts at the civilian.

**Loaded Question: (Logic) ****_logic_**** the rhetorical trick of asking a question that cannot be answered without admitting a presupposition that may be false, as ****_have you stopped beating your wife?_**

**Ad Hominem Abusive: ****Attacking the person making the argument, rather than the argument itself, when the attack on the person is completely irrelevant to the argument the person is making.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. In Addition, I do not own the definitions of the fallacies.**

**These are my favorite fallacies. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lesson 3

Appeal to Pity

"So, you are saying that you shot off the gun because you wanted your friends' attention, am I correct?" the police officer asks, during the interrogation, while typing on the computer.

"Yes, sir," Zane responds quietly with his head downcast.

On a television nearby at the station a commercial plays that catches Lloyd and Jay's attention:

_These puppies are abused, starved, neglected, and beaten daily. We have rescued them and are trying to take care of them, but there are too many that are mistreated that need your help. Donate today at ._

Jay shoots out of his seat and announces, "I am going to help save them!"

**Appeal to Pity: **An **appeal to pity** (also called **_argumentum ad misericordiam_** or **the Galileo argument**) is a fallacy in which someone tries to win support for an argument or idea by exploiting his or her opponent's feelings of pity or guilt. It is a specific kind of appeal to emotion.

**I wrote this upon request of and Sabrina Randolph and want to say that I will write about Zane being in school after I finish 'A Nindroid's Tears: Forgotten 2'.**


End file.
